Imposter
by thatdementedredhead
Summary: Alucard's gone missing for a week, and now, wait... Is he in love with Seras! Or is it even him! Integra's the first to notice Alucard's in trouble, and this is a IMPOSTER(pedo? .-.) Will he really be in love with Seras, or was it just a ruse? And what if the two Hellsing feminine characters can't save him in time, paired with the butler/angel of death! R&R plz


Alucard grit his teeth in frustration. ' _Come on you coward! Say something!'_ He'd been standing there for 10 minutes, struggling with himself and his strange feelings for Seras. Hiding in the shadows of his fledglings room with no idea how to express human emotion, and yet he could feel it! It was simply maddening. ' _Dammit! No-Life-King... Unstoppable, and yet here I am, immobile with a horrible swamp of emotion. Love, of all things.'_ He nearly groaned at the pain in his chest with no source and the inability to stop it without risking being rejected. And even if he risked it, how the hell would he ever word his feelings? He didn't **remember** how to be human. After what seemed like hours Alucard accidentally thwacked his head against the stone wall, unable to stop himself at the maddening thoughts rampaging in his skull. The sound echoed and Seras jumped with a loud squeak of surprise.

"M-Master?" She asked, frowning as she finally discovered him in the corner of the room, and immediately noticed the blood dripping down the back of his neck. "Master Alucard, are you alright? How long have you been standing there?" She asked, standing from her position on the bed and walking to him.

Alucard did something she knew for a fact he'd _never_ done before... He blushed! She nearly squeaked from the sight, for it was simply adorable. "Er... Seras, I uh..." He had no idea what the hell he was supposed to say, even after a full 15 minutes of thinking, after he'd already spent every spare moment of his time distracted by his police girl.

"Master Alucard, you're bleeding... Did you hit your head?" She asked, frowning and tapping her finger to the blood on the back of his neck. Alucard's eyes widened, finally feeling the red liquid oozing down his neck and onto the collar of his shirt. He rubbed the back of his head where the wound had already healed, mostly, but he'd not meant to do it, therefore using full strength as he did.

"I suppose I did..." He muttered, staring at the red liquid on his hand.

"And you called me by my name.." She said in realization. "Are you feeling all right?" She asked innocently, tilting her head and surprised at her masters sudden clumsiness and inability to convey what he was thinking. It was truly odd, and didn't belong with his personality. He wasn't even grinning like always!

"Yes yes of course..." He said, mentally slapping himself as he stumbled on every word that came out of him. ' _What is wrong with me?!'_ "Seras I..."

She blinked, and the way he was acting suddenly seemed so goddamn familiar! One of her friends before her unlife had had a big crush. She finally made him talk to her and he was sputtering and stumbling like a fool! Could it really be that?! She found herself excited at that thought. ' _My god, is that what he's trying to say?! No, what if... What if he's not...? But... He always had trouble with humans and their so called tedious emotions. Maybe he was having trouble dealing with that kind of feeling...'_ Her eyes lit up and she stared at her master with wide eyes. "Master, you can tell me what ever you're trying to say..." She started, wanting to avoid being rejected and still coax something meaningful out.

Alucard met her gaze and frowned. ' _Humans are so hard to read.. And she's not even human anymore..'_ He sighed and braced himself. ' _C'mon Alucard! Be a fucking man already!'_ He finally managed to voice himself. "I don't now if this is sudden... But I-I think I've fallen in love with you...police girl..." He tensed, expecting harsh words and possibly being slapped by the young Draculina.

Seras' eyes widened immensely and she smiled, sighing in relief. "You know, I've been waiting for you to say that... Though I never imagined it being quite so..." Alucard waited for some sort of chastising or her not accepting his timidness, but instead she surprised him and made that pain in his chest fade considerably. "endearing..." She finished with a giggle, kissing him first. He was a lot less forward with that as well. He at least knew the way to get a girls heart isn't through her pants, like most all men. She was the one showing him, for once. When it came to romance Seras was a lot more knowledgeable, where as Alucard would be guiding her every move when it came to killing vampires and ghouls.

Seras forgot to breath, and Alucard stopped her as she continued. Panting, he smiled slightly, that grin that was always present returning. Though it did have a certain giddiness to it. "I would love to continue, but-"

"..." Seras was staring at a lock of _blond_ hair that was mixed with his black mane. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Alucard... Why..." She touched the odd streak of color in his hair. "You... You're hair..."

"Ah, it would seem-" He was cut off again by Walter, who entered the room after a quick knock and a frantic look was on his face.

"Ms. Victoria! Have you seen Alucar..." His words died as he set his eyes on the two of them, who had whipped around at hearing the door open. "Er, so I suppose Integra was worried for nothing. Alucard, why haven't you been in you're room?" Asked the retainer for the Hellsing family.

"I have." He replied.

"You haven't been drinking the blood. And I've not seen you in there." Walter said, frowning. Alucard _never_ missed a blood packet. And he was given two a day compared to Seras' one.

"I've been in there. Just not where you'd usually find me. Thinking a lot, is all..." He said, wincing and having not planned to let the police girl know about the whole week he'd been avoiding everyone in order to think. Stressing over what he was going to do. Seras had been avoiding him, and he had been shunned by the others. Lots of dark thoughts had passed over the last week.

"You've been gone for a week! Sir Integra was panicking...Where have you been?" The Angel of Death asked, worried. He considered these people as a family, of sorts. With Integra worried out of her mind and Alucard missing, the police girl shutting herself in her room to avoid all eyes. A very worrying week.

"I apologize for worrying everyone. I didn't realize I would be missed..." He trailed off, saying it not in a sarcastic way, but a more disappointed tone. Walter frowned, seeing that the hectic week had stressed more than one person here. And he noticed the streak of blond. "Sir, you should really eat something. You've got yourself to the point where your hairs going blond." He commented, and Alucard realized what had startled Seras.

"I don't understand..." She mumbled, looking back and forth from the two. "...Why's you're hair blond?"

"When a vampire like Alucard starts to starve their hair looses colors and they become weak, unable to summon their familiars and use their powers." Walter explained. "I honestly haven't seen his hair turn for years. Since Sir Integra found him in the basement." He said, frowning deeper in concern for the man he dared call friend. "I suggest he drinks a lot of blood and rests, to restore his strength. If Integra hears you're here but starving she won't be happy."

"Yes, but I need to show her I'm still here." He said, heading for the door. Seras was unused to him not disappearing into the wall.

"Alucard! Get ready to dodge. I think she'll be throwing things at you by now..." Walter warned with a smirk. Alucard laughed.

"I bet she will be!" He called back over his shoulder, venturing over to his masters office. It was odd not to just let the darkness take him where he wanted to go... But he supposed the walk was a time to clear his cluttered thoughts before his master started hurling books at his head...

Which is exactly what happened as he opened the door. Blue eyes starred at him in shock before, seeing he was absolutely fine, grabbed the largest book from her shelf and threw it, only slightly missing his head as he leaned to one side. "Alucard! Where the hell were you?! You scared me!" She bellowed, another book flying at his face, which he dodged. His master wasn't usually one to get so angry and flustered, but when it came to her vampire she truly could get riled up. "You bastard I thought you'd died!" She shouted.

"And why would my master think as much?"

"The damn seal couldn't sense you. _Anywhere!_ I even read _all_ of my great grandfathers journals! He didn't say a word about you disappearing! And with Anderson prowling about I-" She was silenced at the confused look her servant gave her, not carrying his usual smirk and instead a look of deep thought.

"Why are you so worried about a mere servant?" He asked, a smile slowly forming at his lips.

"Dammit Alucard without you this place with fall to bits! Do you know what would have happened had another attack like the Valentine brothers occurred?!" She shouted, hurling another heavy object. This time it actually hit him, surprising her.

"I would have stopped it. Much sooner, this time, definitely. With the last attack there would be no need to worry. I was under your roof this entire time, Master." He said, tilting his head to the side, wondering what she would say.

"Then why the **hell** couldn't I see you?! And where were you, anyway! Walter searched the whole place!"

"Master, do not get so worked up. I was in my room, and you must remember the seals work corresponding with my heart, along with yours. With you so panicked I doubt you'd be able to see clearly. And I wasn't in the best of mental states, mind you. No wonder, you were looking for my physical form, specifically. I was very content to be left in darkness." He said, laughing his usual madman sort of laugh. "Interesting..."

"What?" She asked bitterly, unhappy with the fact that she'd gotten so horribly angry and shameless in front of _Alucard_ of all people.

"That the seal is so specific. With Abraham it was much less focused." He gave her a gruesome smile. "But I will spare my master the details of those times. I think she might find resentment in her ancestors. And we can't have that." He smirked. "I have come accustomed to this unlife." And with that Integra dismissed him, far too familiar with what he was talking of, and she didn't know much.

Alucard had to be 'tamed' before he was even allowed to roam the household. The process was very gory and grotesque.

Alucard was in the dungeons, peacefully recollecting every strayed thought he'd cast aside. That is, until a certain police girl was nearly hanging off of him, badgering him to tell her exactly what Integra had said. When suddenly she realized something off, and yelped when she found one hand threaded through inky black hair.

Alucard laughed. "I had to find someway to get a word in." He commented. She wasn't used to his long hair, though she knew that it came with his true vampiric form. And that when he was still the all mighty No Life King, since he first became a vampire, his hair had been that long. She briefly wondered how she still wasn't used to this... After five years she should at least be used to his _hair_ of all things!

"You like wearing it like this, right? So why don't you?" She asked, they had stopped in a room that had been the end of the corridor, somewhere he had certainly been before. There was a bit of furniture, a couch and a few chairs. A fire place that had long been cut off. She looked at him for a second, realizing the long locks traveled down to his ankles.

"It isn't in this era's style, now is it? Very unusual."

"Hah, but I don't think it'd- And you you wore your hair like that during a mission once! Why don't you? I think it looks good." She complemented, a very unexpected thing, that is until she pulled his head head and kissed him. ' _So_ _ **that's**_ _why...'_ He thought, kissing her back eagerly. She was quite the good kisser, and he wondered how. She _was_ a virgin after all.

She let go of his hair, finally remembering he didn't have his powers at the moment, and another blond streak had appeared as he made his hair longer. He took a slight second to catch his breath.

"Not sure, it doesn't really go with my usual attire. So I don't have my hair long anymore." He said. She smirked.

"Oh come on! I could cut it so it looked right. And I'm not that great at hair cuts." She said, grinning.

Alucard settled with the fact that she liked it, and wasn't going to give up. So he decided to let her cut it, knowing he could fix it would she mess up horribly. "All right. We'll do that, then."

She gasped. "Really?!" Overly excited about it.

"Yes." He said. She frowned, noticing he was much paler.

"Master, you should drink your blood." She said, frowning and walking him to his chambers. ' _He can be so careless sometimes... And he's never refused a blood pack before!'_ She said. She frowned. This all was very odd, not drinking blood and suddenly shutting himself away for a week?! And now he's confessed his love to her... She couldn't help but think something was going on, and instinct told her someone was abusing her masters emotions. ' _No, no, everythings perfectly fine...'_ She told herself, but her lie was forgotten as another realization hit. ' _And Integra... She wouldn't be so easy to think Alucard was dead or dying. It would have to be something horrible from that seal. Nothing makes sense!'_ She ended her thoughts with that.

Integra frowned, looking over her fathers design of the seal. If Alucard was unconscious, she would still be able to sense where she was... Even if he was possibly dying, she'd sense him. And he was acting strange. She sighed, looking over the city from the roof. She blinked, trying to correct her vision as she saw a red glowing spot in the center of the city. "That can't be... But, he's still here..." She frowned and ran to the basement, seeing the police girl first, talking with her master. "Seras! Get back!" She yelled. Seras yelped as her masters master pulled a gun, jumping out of the way.

"You filthy bastard! Where's Alucard?!" She shouted walking slowly forward, prepared for any tricks he may pull.

"Sir what are you-"

"Just trust me!" She pressed the gun to the side of the impostor vampire's head. "You are not Alucard. Now where the **hell** is my vampire?!" She howled. "Tell me right now or I'll blow your brains out!"

"Yeah right. Those bullets won't do it for you." He replied. "I see you finally noti-" Words died and he gulped as the Jackal was cocked and pressed against the back of his head.

"Where's master?!" She shouted with her dainty voice, stronger now as she held her masters gun.

"Hahahahaha I'm serving my own master! Shoot me! He's in my masters personal dungeon. It's a castle out of town! It's in shambles! Find him, but you may be too late!"

 **-BANG! BANG! SCHWELCH-**

Blood splattered on both girls faces as everything from the jaw up was missing and splattered on the walls. Walter had come at the sounds, and gaped at the sight of a now out of disguise Vampire and a angered looking Seras and Integra, blood clearly visable on their faces and in their hair, guns in hand.

"God... what happened?"

"He was a fake. Alucard's in trouble. Come on, Walter. Everyone's on holiday and you guys are my best."

"Shouldn't we have a plan, Sir?" Seras asked with wide eyes as she followed them, not bothering to clean up.

"Alucard saved all of our skins more times than we can count. And do **not** tell him I said that! Now come on. He may be dying for all we know!" She ripped off the olive coat that was now soaked in blood, knowing there was no hope for the garment, and wiped the blood from her face with it where it was clean, so she was no longer covered in red.

"How will we be arriving, sir?" Walter asked.

"Car. Helicopter isn't practical, and we aren't going that far. Out of town there's a forest, and a castle no-one's noticed. It's off limits to public eyes, and I'm betting that's where he is."

"Yes sir."


End file.
